My Life, My fate, or My Bad Luck?
by Kim Youngbin
Summary: Siapa aku? Kenapa aku bias berada di sini? Kenapa aku bias melakukan hal-hal seperti itu? Dan lagi, kenapa aku merasa bahwa…kalau aku bukan yeoja? /Bad Summary/YeWook KyuMin EunHae/BoyxBoy/DLDR
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: My Life, My fate, or My Bad Luck?

Cast: Ryeowook, Yesung, Donghae, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Heechul, Kibum, Siwon, Kangin, Leeteuk, and other

Rate: T

Genre: Fantasi, Friendship, Romance

Summary: Siapa aku? Kenapa aku bias berada di sini? Kenapa aku bias melakukan hal-hal seperti itu? Dan lagi, kenapa aku merasa bahwa…kalau aku bukan yeoja?

Waring: Bad summary and tittle, BoyxBoy, typo(s), etc.

Happy Reading

^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^

Teeeettttt(?)

"Yeeeyyyy~" seru semua murid di sebuah sekolah saat bel tanda istirahat telah berbunyi. Saat gutu mereka telah keluar dari kelas tempat mengajarnya, semua murid langsung berhamburan keluar kelas dan berlomba-lomba mendatangi kantin. Kecuali dua orang yang masih sibuk mengeerjakan tugas yang di berikan guru mereka tadi. Seorang namja, dan seorang yeoja. Duduk bersebelahan dan dengan fokus yang kelewatan tinggi, mereka menghiraukan waktu yang seharusnya mereka habiskan untuk menghilangkan penat selama pelajaran tadi

"Wookie-ya~ aku sudah selesai. Kita makan yuk" ajak sang namja

"Aku sedang tak nafsu Hae-ya" jawab sang yeoja

Donghae–sang namja-menatap temannya dari atas sampai bawah dan mmenemukan sedikit kejanggalan darinya. "Wookie, wajahmu sedikit pucat. Apa kau sakit?"

"Ani, hanya sedikit lelah"

"Apa terjadi lagi?"

Ryeowook–sang yeoja-kaget dan menatap Donghae penuh selidik "kenapa setaip aku terjadi sesuatu kau selalu tau, hae-ya?" Tanyanya balik mengiraukan pertanyaan Donghae sebelumnya

"Hmm… Aku hanya menebak" jawabnya bohong dan tersenyum lebar bak anak kecil-kebiasaanya saat berbohong. "Jadi apa itu benar?"

"Ya… Begitulah"

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kemarin malam, aku pulang sehabis belanja di supermarket dekat apartemenku. Yah kau tau kan aku pasti akan selalu melewati bangunan runtuh di dekat apartemenku itu setiap hari?" Tanya Ryeowook dan hanya dib alas dengan anggukan dari Donghae. "Saat aku melewati bangunan itu, tiba-tiba datang namja misterius yang menghalangi jalanku. Sudah aku katakan untuk minggir. Tapi bukannya memberi jalan, namja itu malah menyerangku. Mungkin karena sudah terbiasa, refleks aku menghindar dan melompat masuk ke dalam bangunan itu" lanjut Ryeowook sambil mengingat kejadian malam itu

Dengan sabar, Donghae terus menunggu Ryeowook melanjutkan ceritanya. Namun karena berdiam diri terlalu lama, Donghae menjadi sedikit tidak sabar. "Lalu apa lagi Wookie?"

"La-lalu... Entahlah Hae-ya, aku tak yakin"

"kau bercerita pada orang yang tepat Wookie"

Ryeowook memperhatikan Donghae dengan seksama. Sedang berfikir lebih tepatnya. "Baiklah, lalu tanganku tiba-tiba bergerak sendiri mengarah ke sebuah batu besar yang ada di belakangku. Namja itu berlari lagi kearahku. tapi dengan cepat, tanganku bergerak lagi mengarah ke namja itu. Dan apa kau tau Hae-ya? Batu itu juga mengikuti arah tanganku, dan mengenai namja itu!" Serunya bersemangat

"Lalu namja itu bagaimana?"

"Nan mollayo, karena terlalu syok aku langsung berlari ke apartemenku, dan langsung tertidur saat kepalaku sudah mengenai bantal. Sepertinya tenagaku terkuras habis sampai aku tertidur cepat. Dan paginya, rasanya semua sendi di tubuhku sudah tak ada. Aku susah bergerak. Sebenarnya aku tak mau hari ini masuk. Tapi karena aku anak rajin, jadilah aku memaksakan diriku untuk tetap masuk"

Donghae diam. Tak tau harus mengakatakan apa

"Donghae-ya apa kau tak pernah berfikir kalau ini aneh? Hanya kau dan aku saja yang bisa melakukan hal seaneh itu. Terlebih lagi, kau sudah mahir dalam menguasai kekuatannya. Sementara aku elemen air saja yang sebenarnya gampang, sangat susah ku kendalikan. Belum lagi, setidaknya seminggu sekali datang namja aneh yang ingin membunnuhku. Dan membuatku mempunyai elemen baru setiap minggunya. Kau bilang ada enam elemen di bumi ini. Air, api, tanah, dan angin adalah elemen utama. Sementara petir dan listrik adalah elemen tambahan. Oh bahkan aku sudah mempunyai tiga elemen..." Racaunya terputus karena di potong oleh Donghae

"Empat, sekarang kau mempunyai empat elemen utama. Air, api, angin, dan tanah. Itulah urutan kekuatanmu dari terkuat sampai terlemah"

"Jadi yang kemarin malam itu aku mendapat tanah?"

"Ya. Bukan hanya bisa mengendalikan tanah, tapi kau juga bisa mengendalikan batu. Sebuah gedung besar dan bertingkat pun kau juga bisa mengendalikannya"

"Hebat~" Kagum Ryeowook "Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui itu semua? Apa kau tau aku ini apa?"

Donghae tak menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook. Ia hanya tersenyum dan menepuk pelan kepala Ryeowook dan berajak pergi meninggalkan Ryeowook sendiri

"Ya! Kim Donghae! Jawab pertanyaanku dulu!" Teriak Ryeowook. Namun Donghae kembali menghiraukan Ryeowook dan pergi kesuatu tempat

Sementara Ryeowook yang di tinggalkan hanya bisa mendumelria karena tak di indahkan

Donghae pov

"Ya! Kim Donghae! Jawab pertanyaanku dulu!" Kudengar Wookie berteriak kearahku karena lagi-lagi aku tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Daripada aku terus berdiri di sini, lebih baik aku keluar dan mencari teman-temanku yang lain. Melindungi gendang telingaku dari suara tenornya itu.

Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin mejawab pertanyaannya itu. Namun, belum saatnya aku memberi tau semuanya. Tunggulah sebentar lagi Wookie-ya, jika waktunya sudah tepat aku pasti akan member tau semuanya tentang dirimu

Ah ngomong-ngomong namaku Donghae, Kim Donghae. Aku adalah seorang pangeran dari kerajaan cahaya. Bingung kan? Bagaimana ada kerajaan di bumi ini? Dan namanya kerajaan cahaya lagi. Sesungguhnya aku bukanlah orang bumi, aku berserta ke empat sahabatku Jongwoon hyung, Sungmin hyung, Eunhyuk, dan Kyuhyun datang dari dimensi lain yang di sebut dimensi elemen. Kamilah yang mengendalikan elemen di bumi. Ya tak semua orang yang mengendalikannya. Hanya nae appa, nae eomma, dan kami saja yang bisa mengendalikan elemen di bumi ini. Walaupun yang paling banyak mengendalikan adalah nae appa.

Kami berada di dunia manusia karena sebuah misi. Misi itu adalah mencari adikku yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang saat kami sedang bertarung melawan tangan kanan ratu kegelapan. Kami pikir adikku itu sudah mati. Tapi nae appa bilang bahwa adikku itu berada di dunia manusia. Jadilah kami di sini untuk mencari adikku. Sudah 5 tahun kami mencari, dan membuat semangat kami lama-lama pudar. Kami tak yakin kalau adikku itu benar ada di dunia manusia atau sudah mati.

Tapi saat aku bertemu dengan Ryeowook 3 bulan ini, aku yakin kalau Kim Ryeowook, yeoja imut nan cantik ini sangat mirip dengan adikku dulu. Dari namanya, wajahnya, sifatnya, kelakuannnya, hawanya semuanya sama. Hanya satu yang berda, adikku itu adalah namja, bukan yeoja.

_Bagaimana kau bisa tau itu semua? Apa kau tau aku ini apa?_

Tiba-tiba pertanyaan Ryeowook tadi melintas di benakku. Hah~ aku harus membritaunya segera

"_Hyungdeul, Hyukkie, kyu kita berkumpul di tempat biasa sekarang!_" perintahku lewat telepati

"_Mwo? Kenapa mendadak sekali eoh? Apa tak bisa nanti saja?_" Tanya Kyuhyun

"_Tidak bisa! Apapun yang kalian lakukan tinggalkan! Kalau dalam 5 menit kalian tak di depanku, kalian aku pecat_!"

"_MWO?! Berarti aku juga di pecat sebagai istrimu eoh?!_" protes Eunhyuk istriku

Saat ini aku sedang berada di atap sekolah sambil tertawa mendengar protes Hyukkie. "_Kecuali kau sayang_" jawabku pada Hyukkie. Ya… Walupun pasti tetap akan terdengar oleh yang lain karena aku sedang memanggil mereka semua

"_Ya! Itu curang_!"

Tawaku semakin keras saat mendengar protes dari Sungmin hyung dan Kyu. Hah~ apa mereka tak menyadari kalau aku hanya bercanda? Aku melihat sekeliling atap sekolah dan samar-samar melihat siluet seorang namja. Aku dekati dia dan aku langsung mengenalnya saat namja itu berbalik menghadapku. "Hyung dari tadi sudah di sini?" Tanyaku padanya

"Yah seperti biasa" Jawabnya datar

"Kau tau hyung? Kau seperti ini sama sekali tak membantu kami mencari Wookie"

Jongwoon hyung –namja itu- berbalik dan melihat langit yang kebetulan sedang cerah "Aku tau itu Hae-ya"

"Jika hyung tau, kenapa tak membantu kami?"

Jongwoon hyung terdiam cukup lama. Hingga Sungmin hyung, Kyu, dan Hyukkie datang, ia baru akan menjawab "Karena aku tau kau lah yang akan menemukannya"

"Tapi hyung, koneksi dari suamilah yang paling kuat. Aku hanya saudara sedarahnya saja. Tak cukup untuk mengetahui semuanya"

"Aku… Tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk membantu kalian" jawabnya dan langsung pergi dari hadapan kami

Aku melihatnya cukup lama sampai ia tak terlihat oleh mataku lagi. Sebenarnya aku sungguh kasihan pada Jongwoon hyung. Ia bagaikan hidup tanpa nyawa setelah Wookie menghilang. Tak ada ekspresi apapun yang ia keluarkan selain datar

"Jadi kami di panggil hanya karena ini?" Suara Kyu yang tiba-tiba membangunkan aku dari lamunanku

"Ah b-begini" ucapku gugup. Jujur saja, aku sangat takut mereka menolakku untuk melakukan hal ini. "Kalian tau, s-sepertinya aku sudah menemukan Wookie"

"Mwo? Dimana?" Tanya Hyukkie

"Apa kalian kenal dengan Kim Ryeowook yeoja yang duduk di sebelahku?" tanyaku dan di respon anggukan oleh mereka. "Menurutku dialah Kim Ryeowook kita"

"M-mwo? Bagaimana kau bisa berfikir kalau yeoja itu Wookie?" Tanya Kyu

"Yahh… Dia bisa melakukan hal seperti yang kita la…" ucapku terputus karena dipotong Sungmin hyung

"Tunggu? Kim Ryeowook? Ryeowook-ssi? Jadi menurutmu dia orang yang selama ini kita cari?"

"Yap memangnya kenapa hyung?" jawab dan tanyaku

"Dia… bukannya yeoja yang sering di perhatikan Jongwoon hyung kyu?" Tanyanya pada Kyu

Kyu terdiam dan terlihat seperti berfikir "Sepertinya benar"

"Mwo? Jongwoon hyung tertarik pada yeoja juga? Aku pikir dia hanya mencintai Wookie" ujar Hyukkie

Aku terdiam mendengar perdebatan mereka. Ini membuatku sedikit bingung. Aku baru tau Jongwoon hyung diam-diam memperhatikan Ryeowook. Apa mungkin dia merasaannya juga?

"Tapi aku tak yakin kalau dia adalah orang yang kita cari. Aku tak bisa merasakan hawanya" tutur Kyu

"Nado" lanjut Hyukkie

"Aku merasakannya" jawabku "Aish aku mau membicarakan Ryeowook kalian malah membicarakan Jongwoon hyung. Dengarkanlah aku dulu, sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi" omelku

"Ne" jawab mereka semua. Aish andai ada Jongwoon hyung di sini pasti mereka tak akan ada yang seperti ini

"Bagus, jadi begini. Aku ingin memberitau rahasia kita kepadanya. Semuanya. Kenapa? Karena aku yakin dia Ryeowook kita. Dia bisa melakukan hal seperti kita. Dia sudah bisa mengeluarkan elemen air, api, angin, dan tanah. Hampir mirip dengan Wookie kan? Begini, aku juga baru di beritau oleh eomma kalau namja yang berstatus uke di tempat kita tinggal di bumi akan berubah menjadi yeoja selama belum ada yang memilikinya. Sementara jika orang itu sudah ada yang memilikinya dia tidak akan berubah menjadi yeoja asalkan dia memakai cicin pernikahannya. Jika ia tidak memakai cicin pernikahannya dia tetap akan berubah menjadi yeoja. Jadi maksud aku menjelaskan ini karena aku takut kalian tak mempercayainya hanya karena jenis kelaminnya saja. Aku sudah seratus persen yakin bahwa dia adalah Ryeowook kita" jelasku panjang lebar

"Jadi intinya kau ingin member taunya tentang dunia kita?" Tanya Kyu

"Ya, semuanya"

"Bagaimana kalau dia tidak percaya?"

Aku tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan dari Sungmin hyung. Aku juga berfikir seperti itu hyung. Tapi aku yakin dia pasti akan mempercayaiku. "Mungkin jika yang menceritakannya itu kalian membuatnya bisa percaya membutuhkan waktu agak lama. Tapi jika aku yang menceritakannya dan dengan sifat polos yang kelewatan anak kecil itu aku yakin dia akan mudah percaya. Tapi hanya satu yang membuat kita tak bisa langsung pulang kerumah"

"Apa itu?"

"Membuat ingatannya kembalilah yang paling susah" jawabku dan terlihatlah ekspresi Kyu, Sungmin hyung, dan Hyukkie setengah kaget setengah tak percaya

Donghae pov off

.

.

Ryeowook pov

Teng…Teng…Teng

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi. Hah~ rasanya aku malas sekali pulang. Masih ingin di kelas ini. Tapi karena tugas yang menumpuk aku harus segera pulang dan mengerjakannya

"Kau jadi kerumahku kan, Wookie?" Tanya Donghae. Aish aku lupa

"Amata aku lupa. Ne jadi kok Hae, tapi sekarang?"

"Tentu saja sekarang. Mau kapan lagi? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ani, hanya saja aku sangat malas untuk bergerak dari bangku ini"

"Dasar pemalas" tiba-tiba saja Donghae berdiri dan menjentik keningku. "Bagaimana bisa kau menjadi urutan terbaik ke 3 seangkatan jika kau semalas ini hm? Apa jangan-jangan kau menyontek lagi"

Aku ikut berdiri dan membalas menjetik keningnya. "Ya! Mana mungkin begitu! Itu murni hasil jerih payahku sendiri tau!" omelku

"Jinjjayo?" Tanyanya. Aish rasanya aku ingin membuangnya ke jurang yang dalam. Kenapa dia suka sekali mengejekku sih? Dasar namja aneh

"Jeongmal! Aish kajja kita pergi"

"Hahahahaha aku suka melihatmu marah Wookie hahahaha"

Dia tertawa? Aish bikin membuat moodku menjadi buruk saja "Aish palli! Jika moodku sudah jelek aku tak akan mengerjakan tugasnya denanmu, Kim Donghae!"

"Ya~ yeoja terimut sekaligus terpolos di bumi sudah ngambek. Jangan ngambek ah nanti cantiknya ilang loh~ nanti gak ada namja yang naksir lagi" godanya

Wajahku memerah saat mendengar gombalan dari Donghae. Namja ini benar-benar tau caranya membuat wajahku bersemu merah

"Ah aku tau bagaimana caranya agar kau tak ngambek lagi. Bagaimana aku mentraktirmu 3 cup eskrim?"

Apa? 3 cup eskrim? Yatuhan kerasukan apa dia sampai mau membelikan aku 3 cup eskrim? Tapi daripada menyia-nyiakan kebaikan dari Donghae, sebaiknya aku menerimanya saja "Eskrim? Aku mau~" ucapku. Terlalu kekanakan eh? Biarkan saja, yang penting eskrim~

"Baiklah kajja~" Dia menarikku keluar kelas. Namun sebelum benar-benar sampai di koridor, Donghae berhenti sebentar "Kyu, Hyukkie kalian pulang duluan saja. Aku ingin pergi sebentar. Tak lama kok"

Aku terdiam, sejak kapan Donghae pulang bersama dengan Kyuhyun-ssi dan Eunhyuk-ssi? Setauku Donghae selalu pulang duluan daripada mereka

"Chagiya~ aku juga mau eskrim" Ucap Eunhyuk-ssi. Eh? Apa yang dia katakana tadi? Chagiya?

Donghae menghadapku dan bertanya "Taka pa kan aku mengajaknya juga?"

Aku diam dan mengangguk. Cukup bingung dengan semua ini

"Baiklah chagi kajja" ajak Donghae

"Yey~" Eunhyuk-ssi langsung berlari kearah kami dan memeluk Donghae. Jujur saja, aku tak pernah melihat Donghae seperti ini

"Hyungdeul gak malu?" Tanya Kyuhyun-ssi tiba-tiba

"Malu kenapa?"

Kyuhyun-ssi tak menjawab dan mengarahkan dagunya ke arahku. Sontak mereka berdua langsung menengok kearahku

"Kau akan mengatakannya sekarang hyung?"

Aku melihat Donghae dengan tatapan bertanya. Apa yang sebenarnya Donghae sembunyikan dariku

"Lihat saja nanti. Katakana pada Jongwoon hyung kami pulang sendiri ya Kyu" ucap Donghae dan pergi mendahuluiku keluar kelas. Hei siapa yang kau traktir sih? "Ah Wookie kajja" ajaknya kembali. Sambil mendumel aku mengikuti langkah Donghae ke keluar sekolah

Selama perjalanan ke kedai eskrim aku memperhatikan kelakuan Donghae dengan Eunhyuk-ssi. Sepertinya mereka telah menjadi sepasang kekasih, lihat saja kelakuan Eunhyuk-ssi yang sedaritadi terlihat mengambek di depan Donghae, dan hanya dengan kecupan singkat di pipinya, wajahnya langsung bersemu merah. Sungguh aku baru pertama kali melihat sepasang kekasih yang kedua-duanya sesama namja. Jujur saja, aku sedikit geli melihat kelakuan mereka yang seperti ini

"Kie…Wookie?" panggil Donghae yang membangunkanku dari lamuanku tentang mereka berdua

"Akhir-akhir ini kau suka sekali melamun Wookie. Kau memikirkan apa sih?"

"Ng… B-bukan apa-apa kok. Nan gwenchanayo"

"Jika kau ada masalah ceritakan saja. Siapa tau aku bisa membantumu"

"Kau sudah mengetahui masalahku. Dan kau tak membantuku sama sekali" sanggahku

Dia tak langsung menjawab. Dari wajahnya dia terlihat seperti berfikir. Sesungguhnya apa sih yang dia sembunyikan dariku?

"Wookie, apa kau ingin tau tentang dirimu yang sesungguhnya?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba

Aku sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaannya tadi, tapi setelah beberapa detik akupun mengerti maksud pertanyaannya itu. "Tentu saja. Aku ingin tau semuanya"

"Kalau begitu bersabarlah, saat sampai rumah nanti aku akan mencerikan semuanya. Ah ya kau mau eskrim rasa apa?"

"Baiklah, aku mau 2 cup rasa mint 1 cup rasa vanila"

"Ok, kalian berdua tunggu di sini ya. Biar aku yang masuk" ucapnya dan langsung masuk kedalam kedai eskrim. Ah aku baru sadar jika kami sudah sampai di kedai eskrim

"Hhhmm…" Gumam seseorang. Dan saat aku lihat siapa yang bergumam seperti itu aku baru sadar jika sedari tadi Eunhyuk-ssi memperhatikan aku, dan dari tatapan matanya terlihat seperti sedang mengitrogasi diriku. Apa aku terlihat seperti seorang pencuri dimantanya?

"Benar, kalian berdua sangat mirip. Jadi elemen apa yang sudah pernah kau keluarkan?" tanyanya

Tunggu bagaimana dia bisa tau aku memiliki kekuatan itu? Yang mengetahui aku memiliki kekuatan itu hanyalah Donghae. Ah apa dia yang memberitaunya tentang kekuatanku? Tapi kalian berdua? Siapa yang dia maksud itu?

"Aku menunggu jawabanmu Kim Ryeowook-ssi"

Aku kaget saat mendengarnya berbicara kembali. Dia benar-benar ingin tau eleman apa yang sudah aku dapat. "Ng… Kata Hae elemenku itu air, api, angin, dan tanah. Di urut dari terkuat sampai terendah"

"Omo! Bahkan kekuatanya pun sampai sama. Hah kenapa aku tak menyadarinya dari pertamakali kita bertemu? Hyukkie pabo!" Ucapnya dan memukul kepalanya sendiri

"Hei kenapa kau memukul kepalamu chagi?" Tanya Donghae yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di samping Eunhyuk-ssi. "Ini eskrimu Wookie" ucapnya lagi dan menjulurkan eskrim itu kepadaku

"Chagiya kenapa kau tak pernah bilang padaku kalau dia mempunyai kekuatan yang sama dengan Wookie? Ah bukan hanya aku yang kau rahasiakan. Tapi kami semua! Kau ini bodoh atau apa sampai tak mempercayai kami yang sudah lama denganmu?!"

Belum sempat aku mengucapka terimakasih kepada Donghae, Eunhyuk-ssi berteriak ke Donghae. Sepertinya dia marah

"Ssssttt! Jangan berteriak chagiya, kau mau para manusia itu mendengar kita?" Bisik Donghae dan tetap saja aku masih mendengarnya

Aku sungguh bingung dengan pertengkaran kecil ini. Dan saat aku akan bertanya tentang apa yang mereka bicarakan tiba-tiba saja tanganku di tarik oleh Donghae dan berjalan cepat menuju rumah Donghae. Sepertinya

.

Tak lama kami berjalan, kami sudah sampai di sebuar rumah yang megah. Kuperhatikan baagian depan rumahnya. Sangat indah. Dan saat sudah masuk ke bagian halamannya, mataku langsung dimanjakan dengan berbagai bunga-bunga indah. Halaman ini sungguh luas. Aku bahkan tak bisa membayangkan berapa luasnya halaman ini. Dan saat sudah sampai di dalam rumah itu, berbagai benda seperti lukisan dan prabotan antik lainnya langsung membuat badanku merinding. Ah ternyata keluarganya Donghae sangat kaya. Aku sungguh tak pernah membayangkan rumah Donghae akan seluas ini. Tapi yang membuat aku bingung kenapa pagarnya di buat sangat tinggi? Seperti tidak memperbolehkan orang-orang yang berjalan di depan rumah ini melihat petapa luasnya halaman ini

"Wookieeeeeee~" baru saja aku duduk di sofa ruang tengah rumah Donghae, aku langsung di hadang dengan pelukan seorang namja. Akh dia memeluku terlalu erat, aku tak bisa bernafas

"Ya Kim Kibum! Kau memeluknya terlalu erat! Lihatlah dia tak bisa bernafas" kata Donghae membentak namja yang memelukku ini. Namja itu langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan nyengir di depanku. Namja aneh

"Hehehe mianhae Wookie, sangking senangnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu kembali sampai aku tak sadar kalau aku memelukmu terlalu erat" kata namja itu. Sungguh dari kata-katanya itu aku sama sekali tak mengerti apa maksudnya

"Wookie belum kembali Bummie, yang berada di depanmu ini adalan Kim Ryeowook yang baru. Dia saja tak mengingat siapa dirinya sebenarnya. Bagaimana dia bisa mengingat dirimu?"

_Ada apa ini sebenarnya?_

Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan menagkup kedua pipiku dan mengarahkan kepalaku ke sorang namja. Ternya namja yang tadi memelukku lah yang menangkup pipiku dengan kedua tangannya. Namja itu memperhatikan satu titik dengan serius. Yaitu kedua mataku. Dan entah kenapa mataku juga tak mau lepas dari kedua matanya yang berwarna hitam pekat. Seperti ada sihir yang menarik jiwaku kedalam mata itu. Dan tiba-tiba saja terbesit sebuah bayangan yang berjalan seperti film.

Ryeowook pov end

.

.

TBC

huaaaaa fict pertamaku di FFN. semoga kalian suka :D

Ok akhir kata

Please REVIEW

Hehehe *tanda cium*


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle: My Life, My fate, or My Bad Luck?

Cast: Ryeowook, Yesung, Donghae, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Heechul, Kibum, Siwon, Kangin, Leeteuk, and other

Rate: T

Genre: Fantasi, Friendship, Romance

Summary: Siapa aku? Kenapa aku bias berada di sini? Kenapa aku bisa melakukan hal-hal seperti itu? Dan lagi, kenapa aku merasa bahwa…kalau aku bukan yeoja?

Waring: Bad summary and tittle, BoyxBoy, typo(s), etc.

Happy Reading ^o^)9

^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^

Chapter 2

**Flashback**

Seorang anak kecil berumur 6 tahun sedang asik bermain dengan legonya. Tiba-tiba datang sang kakak dengan umur yang sama duduk di samping anak itu. Sang kakak memperhatikan apa yang sedang dilakukan adiknya. Karena bosan, ia pun mengganggu adiknya dengan mengambil beberapa lego yang menurutnya sangat penting untuk rancangan bangunan sang adik. Karena terasa terganggu, sang adik memukul kakaknya dengan keras hingga menangis

"Hueeee Donghae hyung~ Bummie jahat sama Wookie hueeee T-T" adunya kepada kakak yang lebih tua

Donghae-sang kakak- menghela nafas lelah karena melihat kedua adiknya yang lagi-lagi berbuat ulah. "Kibummie kau apakan hyungmu sampai dia menangis?" tanyanya lembut sambil mengusap kepala sang adik yang menangis

"Wookie menggangu aku main hyung, jadi aku pukul saja kepalanya" jawab kibum-sang adik- jujur

"Hiks Wookie bosan hiks ngeliat Bummie hiks main sendiri hiks. Wookie mau main hiks sama Bummie, hyung hiks hiks" bela Ryeowook-anak yang menangis.

"Kau dengar Bummie? Wookie cuman mau mengajakmu bermain. Kenapa kau malah memukulnya?"

"Aku mau buat robot hyung! Kalau aku menemani Wookie main nanti kami main masak-masakkan. Aku tak suka permainan itu!"

Donghae kembali menghela nafas. "Wookie, Bummie sedang tak mau di ganggu. Kau main dengan Sungmin hyung saja ne?"

"ANI! Wookie mau main sama Bummie hueeeeee~~"

Donghae tak tau lagi harus bagaimana membuat Ryeowook tak kembali menangis. Cara satu-satunya hanyalah memaksa Kibum bermain dengan Ryeowook. Tapi dia tak mau adik kecilnya yang satu ini merasa terganggu dengan keasikannya

Suara tangis Ryeowook yang semakin membesar membuatnya semakin panik. Dia benar-benar bingung harus melakukan apa

Tiba-tiba Kibum berdiri dan memeluk Ryeowook dengan erat. "Arraseo arraseo aku akan bermain denganmu, Wookie. Tapi berhenti menangis dulu ne? kalo Wookie gak berhenti menangis aku tak akan menemani Wookie main"

Kata-kata itu membuat tangis Ryeowook berhenti seketika. Bagaikan terkena sihir, Ryeowook kembali bersemangat dan langsung menarik tangan Kibum menuju kekamarnya. Meninggalkan Donghae dengan senyum senangnya dan mainan Kibum yang belum terselesaikan oleh si empunya

**Flashback off**

* * *

.

* * *

"Kibummie~" tanpa Ryeowook sadari ia memanggil sebuah nama

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya Kibum-ah?" Sebuah pertanyaan dari Donghae pun membangunkan Ryeowook dari lamuannya

"Hanya membuka sedikit ingatanya"

"Ah ya koneksi dari saudara kembar lebih kuat dibanding siapapun"

"Hahaha begitulah, sebaiknya aku kembali kekamar. Semoga kau bisa mengingat kami cepat Wookie" ujar Kibum dan langsung melesat menuju kamarnya

Dengan wajah bingung Ryeowook bertanya ke Donghae. "Sebenarnya ada apa Hae? Aku singguh bingung dengan semua ini"

Donghae tak langsung menjawab. Dia melirik kearah Eunhyuk. Dan hanya sebuah anggukan dari Eunhyuk, Donghae mendekati Ryeowook duduk di sampingnya. Sementara Eunhyuk sendiri pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua

"Baiklah, dengarkan aku baik-baik Wookie. Sesungguhnya aku, Eunhyuk, dan Kyuhyun bukanlah orang bumi"

Ryeowook kaget atas pernyataan yang di berikan Donghae. Saat ia akan bertanya, Donghae sudah melanjutkan pembicaraanya. "Tunggu, dengarkan aku dulu baru kau boleh bertanya" katanya. Ryeowook pun hanya mengangguk sebagai persetujuan.

"Sebenarnya bukan hanya aku, Hyukkie, dan Kyu saja yang bukan orang bumi. Tapi Sungmin hyung, dan Jongwoon hyung juga. Tentunya kau tau kan siapa mereka?" Tanya Donghae yang hanya di balas anggukan oleh Ryeowook

"Jadi sebenarnya kami datang ke dunia manusia karena sebuah misi. Misi itu adalah mencari adik kandungku yang sudah 16 tahun ini menghilang dari dunia kami. Dan apa hubungannya denganmu karena kaulah orang yang selama ini kami cari"

"Bagaimana kau tau itu aku Hae? Aku ini manusia, aku tinggal di bumi selama 16 tahun. Tidak mungkin aku orang yang kalian cari. Memangnya kalian ini apa? Bagaimana bisa kalian tidak tinggal di bumi?"

"Kami tetap manusia, hanya saja tempat tinggal kami dengan tempat tinggalmu berbeda dimensi. Tempat tinggalku dinamakan dimensi elemen, sementara tempat tinggalmu diamakan dimensi manusia. Bagaimana aku bisa mengetahui kalau itu kau karena kau memiliki hal penting dalam dimensi elemen. Yaitu kekuatan yang sudah selama sebulan ini kau keluarkan. Lagipula lihat ini"

Donghae mengambil sebuah bingkai foto, dan memperlihatkannya pada Ryeowook. Jarinya menunjuk ke seorang namja. "Ini adikku, atau bisa di bilang itu kau Wookie" katanya. Ryeowook pun memperhatikan namja itu. Wajahnya sangat mirip dengannya. Bentuk mata, hidung, dan bibirnya sangat mirip. Pipi tirus itu juga sama. Tapi hanya dua yang berbeda, yang di dalam foto itu adalah sorang namja. Sementara dirinya adalah seorang yeoja. Dan juga warna mata itu ungu cerah. Sementara punya dirinya berwarna coklat karamel

Kembali ia perhatikan wajah-wajah lain. Ia melihat Donghae, Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, dan Jongwoon juga ada di foto itu. Hanya saja dengan warna mata yang berbeda. Yang biasanya berwarna hitam, di dalam foto itu sangat lain. Mata Donghae berwarna biru laut, Eunhyuk kuning cerah, Kyuhyun hijau daun, Sungmin merah muda, dan yang paling menyeramkan warna mata Jongwoon, merah.

"B-benarkah itu aku?" tanyanya tak percaya

"Tentu saja. Wajah kalian sungguh mirip"

"T-tapi di dalam foto itu namja. Sementara aku yeoja"

"Jika kau berada di dimensiku sekarang, kau juga akan berubah menjadi namja. Eumm tapi bisa juga sih di sini. Hanya saja benda untuk merubahmu menjadi namja bukan aku yang pegang"

"Benda? Bendanya seperti apa? Siapa yang megang?"

"Ada seseorang. Tapi, asal kau tau saja Wookie. Aku selalu memperhatikanmu setiap saat. Dan semua kelakuanmu itu sangat sangat mirip dengan adikku ini"

"Setiap saat?! Jangan bilang..." kata Ryeowook terputus karean sudah di potong Hae

"Ya setiap saat. Saat kau berada di rumah. Saat kau pergi. Dan saat kau melawan orang yang ingin membunuhmu dan mendapat kekuatan baru. Aku melihat semuanya… Emh dan yang membuat orang-orang itu juga aku"

"A-apa?! Apa kau sudah gila Hae?! Kau yang membuat orang yang ingin membunuhku?! Asal kau tau saja Hae! Itu sangat berbahaya! Bagaimana kalau saja aku tak memiliki kekuatan yang kau bilang itu?! Aku bisa mati!" Emosi Ryeowook saat mengetahui hal itu. Bagaimana ia tak marah? Jika ia benar-benar tak memiliki kekuatan itu ia pasti akan mati karena aliran seperti listrik berwarna biru yang mengenai tubuhnya

"Yah itu sudah resiko sih, tapi jika kalau kau memang tak mempunyainya aku akan membantumu. Seperti pertama kali kau melihat aku menggunakan tanah? Ingat? Saat pertama kali kau juga menggunaka air"

Ya dia ingat. Saat pertama kali seorang namja datang di tengah hujan lebat yang ingin membunuhnya. Saat itu Ryeowook sangat bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ryeowook hanya terus mengindar dari cahaya biru yang berada di tangannya. Hingga Donghae datang dan menginstrusi apa saja yang harus ia lakukan. Dan saat itu juga Ryeowook bisa mengendalikan air

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa kau terus mengawasiku tanpa sepengtahuanku?" tanyanya penasaran

"Dengan terbang"

"Terbang?"

"Ya, perbedaan kami dengan manusia biasa adalah kami memiliki sayap. Lihatlah"

Dia berdiri di hadapan Ryeowook, dan sekitika dari punggungnya tumbuh sayap. Sayap itu berbentuk seperti sayap burung, hanya saja ini lebih besar. Dan mungkin berat

Mulut Ryeowook terbuka saat melihat itu. "I-ini tidak mungkin. Aku...aku pasti sedang bermimpi!". Ryeowook menyubit tangannya sendiri. Sakit. Berarti ini nyata

"Ini bukan mimpi Wookie, ini nyata. Hah~ masih banyak yang harus aku jelaskan padamu. Tapi kita harus mengerjakan tugas bukan?"

Ryeowook hanya mengangguk. Donghae mendekati Ryeowook dan menepuk bahunya pelan "Satuhal yang perlu kau tau Wookie, mulai besok kau harus tinggal bersama kami"

"K-kenapa?"

"Agar kami bisa melatih kekuatanmu"

* * *

.

* * *

Ryeowook dan Donghae sudah menyelesaikan tugas mereka. Ryeowook yang saat itu masih malas pulang kerumahnya sendiri mengajak_-memaksa-_ Donghae berkeliling rumahnya. Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang, di sebuah halaman yang luas tengah duduk di ayunan yang mengarah ke sebuah kolam ikan kecil.

"Donghae-ya, katamu Eunhyuk-ssi, Kyuhyun-ssi, Sungmin sunbae, dan Jongwoon sunbae itu sama sepertimu, apa kekuatan mereka?" Tanya Ryeowook di sela keasikannya berayun di ayunan

"Kekuatan Eunhyuk itu angin dan air, Kyuhyun petir dan listrik, Sungmin hyung air dan angin, Jongwoon hyung api, air, dan listrik. Sementara aku tanah dan air" jelas Donghae

"Kalau kekuatanmu aku sudah tau" ketus Ryeowook

"Hanya mengingatkan"

Disaat mereka berdua sedang asik mengobrol. Seorang yeoja datang menghampiri mereka berdua. "Astaga Sungmin hyung! Kenapa kau berubah di sini? Kalau ketauan Kyu bagaimana?" Tanya Donghae kaget

"Minnie eonnie? Bagaimana kau ada di sini?" Tanya Ryeowook sama kagetnya

"Hehehe begini Hae-ya, aku dan Wookie sudah saling mengenal sebelumnya. Tapi dalam wujud ini. Yah jadi jika aku ingin bersama Wookie aku akan berwujud menjadi Yeoja. Untuk masalah dengan Kyu... Sebenarnya dia sudah tau kok kadang aku suka keluar dengan wujud ini" jelas Sungmin-yeoja itu.

"Eh? Maksud eonnie apa?" tanya Ryeowook bingung

"Kau tau namja yang selalu berada di samping Kyuhyun?" Tanya Sungmin yang di jawab anggukan oleh Ryeowook. "Itu aku" lanjutnya dengan pasti

"MWO?! Maksud eonnie apa? Bagaimana bisa eonnie menjadi dua orang yang berbeda kelamin?"

"Dengan cincin ini" Sungmin menunjukan sebuah cincin ke hadapan Ryeowook, dan memakainya. Seketika muncul cahaya dari perutnya. Melingkari seluruh tubuhnya dan terbelah menjadi dua. Satu keatas dan satu lagi kebawah. Seketika orang yang berada di hadapan Ryaowook dan Donghae berubah menjadi namja

Ryeowook tercengang atas apa yang ia lihat barusan. Ia sungguh tak mengerti bagaimana bisa hal itu terjadi.

Donghae yang memperhatikan reaksi Ryeowook sontak tertawa dengan keras. Bagaimana bisa dia menahan tawanya jika yang dia lihat adalah wajah Ryeowook yang terlihat kaget bak anak berumur enam tahun? Hah~ ternyata adiknya itu tak pernah berubah walaupun dengan ingatan yang berbeda

Sungmin yang juga melihat reaksi Ryeowook pun ikut tertawa. Bahkan ia sampai jatuh dan berguling-guling di tanah

"A-ada apa? K-kenapa kalian tertawa?" Tanyanya tergagap. Bingung kenapa dua orang namja di hadapannya tertawa dengan sangat keras. _Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku? _ Batinnya bertanya

"Hey kenapa Hyungdeul tertawa sangat keras? Apa ada sesuatu yang lucu saat ini?" Tanya seorang namja tiba-tiba.

Sungmin menunjuk ke arah Ryeowook. Sontak namja itu mengikuti arah dimana jari itu menunjuk

Kyuhyun-namja itu-mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Bingung dengan wajah Ryeowook yang menurutnya biasa-biasa saja. "Kalian kenapa sih? Tak ada yang lucu di wajah yeoja ini" protesnya

Satu menit telah berlalu, Donghae dan Sungmin sudah bisa menghentikan tawanya. Sejenak keheninan menyelimuti mereka berempat. Sebelum suara Donghae memecahkan keheningan. "Kau tak melihatnya dari awal sih Kyu. Jika kau melihatnya pasti kau ikut tertawa"

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal karena dia telat datang. Sementara Ryeowook masih menampilkan wajah bingungnya dengan polos

"Hyung-deul apa gk sadar kalau dari tadi tuh kalian di perhatikan seseorang?"

"Nugu?"

Kyuhyun menunjuk tangannya ke sebuah balkon di belakang mereka. Sontak semua mata memandang ke arah yang di tuju Kyuhyun. Namun yang mereka lihat hanyalah balkon kosong tanpa orang

"Kau mengerjai kami Kyu?" Tanya Donghae malas

"Ani, tadi tuh aku melihat Jongwoon hyu-"

**BRUUKKK**

Kata-kata Kyuhyun terputus karena mendengar suara seperti benda jatuh ke tanah. Mereka pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah suara tersebut. Mereka kaget karena melihat ada 2 orang namja yang jatuh tersungkur di atas tanah. Dan kekagetan Ryeowook bertambah karna ada seorang namja lain yang berdiri di hadpannya. Memunggunginya. Membentangkan sesuatu seperti sayap yang melindungi Ryeowook dari pandangan yang baru mereka lihat

"Ada kaki tangan Ratu kegelapan datang menyerang kita" Desis Jongwoon-namja itu

"Kenapa dia bisa di sini?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Dia pasti mengincar Ryeowook" tebak Sungmin

"Mwo? Bagaimana dia bisa tau kalau Ryeowook sudah di temukan?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi

"Tentu saja dia bisa tau. Ratu kegelapan kan punya bohlam yang bisa menunjukan apa saja yang ingin dia lihat. Dan karena Ryeowook yang sekarang kekuatanya masih belum stabil, maka dia menyuruh kaki tangannya untuk membunuh Ryeowook. Aish kita harus siaga" jelas Donghae

"Hae kita serang dia. Ming, Kyu kalian jaga yeoja ini. Jangan bawa anak ini masuk. Dia datang bersama 4 orang lainnya. Mereka berpencar di dalam rumah. Sebaiknya kau buat pelindung, Ming" intruksi Jongwoon

"Baik" jawab Donghae Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berbarengan

Jongwoon, dan Donghae berlari untuk menyerang namja yang tersungkur tadi. Sementara Sungmin, dan Kyuhyun berdiri di belakang Ryeowook. Sungmin mengangkat kedua tangannya, sejajar dengan dadanya. Dan seketika air dari kolam ikan yang berada di depan mereka ikut terangkat. Ia mengangkat tangannya keatas dan membentuk gerakan seperti membuka. Air itu mengelilingi tubuh mereka bertiga dan membentuk seperti bola. Dengan angin yang di hembuskan lewat mulutnya, air itu berubah menjadi keras. Menjadi es.

Kyuhyun pun menyentuh tangannya pada dinding es itu. Seketika keluar aliran berwarna biru muda seperti listrik keluar dari tangannya. Mengelilingi semua dinding dari dalam keluar

"Kyu jangan listrik. Kau lupa kelemahan Wookie?" Peringat Sungmin

"Ah ya aku lupa". Seketika aliran yang di keluarkan dari tangan Kyuhyun berubah menjadi berwarna biru tua. Menjadi petir. Dan kembali mengelilingi dinding itu

Sungmin berbalik ke arah Ryeowook dan tersenyum dengan manis

Ryeowook yang sedari tadi diam melihat semua hal yang ganjil pun memilih memeluk Sungmin dengan erat. Ia takut. Sangat takut. Ia tak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Dia bisa melihat pertarungan sengit yang di lakukan Donghae dan Jongwoon. Dari dalam rumah pun ia mendengar suara debuman keras. Sepertinya di dalam rumah pun juga terjadi pertarungan sengit.

Sungmin membalas pelukan Ryeowook. "Tenanglah semua akan baik-baik saja"

"S-Sungmin sunbae, a-aku…"

"Panggil aku seperti biasa saja Wookie"

"A-aku takut eonnie"

**BUUMM**

Terdengar suara ledakan yang berasal dari dalam rumah. Sungmin meringis kecil karena pelukan Ryeowook yang semakin mengerat

"Oh sh*t! Kita kalah jumlah. Aku harus membantu mereka"

"Jangan Kyu, aku tak bisa menjaga Wookie sendiri"

"Tapi Ming…."

Treekk…..**PRANG**

Suara pecahan nyaring dari pelindung buatan Sungmin, membuat Kyuhyun tercengang. "Ini tidak mungkin.." ucap kyuhyun

"Oh hai saudaraku. Kita bertemu kembali"

Sebuah suara memecahkan kekagetan Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang merasa dialah yang di maksud oleh suara itu menyeringai kecil. "Oh kau ternyata. Apa kabarmu eoh? Lee Minseok. Hhmm atau harus aku panggil Xiumin?" Tanyanya dingin

Xiumin orang itu terkekeh "Kau tau harus memanggilku apa, Hyungku tersayang"

Seringaian Sungmin semakin melebar. Ia melepas pelukannya dengan Ryeowook dan berhadapan langsung dengan Xiumin. Kilatan kecil terlihat dari mata keduanya. "Oh ini tidak baik" racau Kyuhyun dan berdiri di depan Ryeowook

"Diamlah kau adik kau tidak lihat aku sedang melepas rindu dengan kembaranku?"

"Hm? Sejak kapan aku mempunyai kembaran yang berkhianat sepertimu?"

"Berkhianat? Aku tak pernah berkhianat denganmu Minnie hyung~"

Sungmin mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat. Aura hitam yang keluar dalam tubuh Sungmin sudah Xiumin rasakan sedari tadi. Tapi ia abaikan hal itu. "Apa kau marah denganku hyung? Jika iya, ayo pukul aku". Lihat? Dia bahkan berkata dengan nada meremehkan Sungmin

Sungmin yang merasa tertantang pun mulai mengangkat kedua tanganya. Bersiap menyerang Xiumin. Namun sebelum Sungmin mengeluarkan jurus airnya, Xiumin sudah menyerangnya duluan. Untungnya Sungmin memiliki refleks yang tinggi, kalau tidak ia pasti sudah terkena lemparan es dari kembarannya itu.

Kyuhyun pun ikut menghindar dari serangan Xiumin. Ryeowook yang tak sempat menghindar terkena serangan itu. Dia terhempas beberapa meter.

"Wookie!" teriak Sungmi

"Masih lemah seperti dulu" sindir Xiumin

Sungmin mulai menyerang Xiumin dengan brutal. Namun Xiumin masih bisa menangkis serangan itu. Kyuhyun tak mau kalah, ia membantu Sungmin melawan Xiumin. Ia keluarkan elemen listriknya dan menarahkannya ke Xiumin

Karena Xiumin hanya fokus ke Sungmin, ia tak menyadari datangnya serangan dari Kyuhyun. "Argh!" erangnya kesakitan

Sambil terengah, Sungmin meliriki Kyuhyun dengan tajam. Kyuhyun yang merasa di perhatikan menoleh ke arah Sungmin, dan nyalinya langsung ciut katena melihat tatapan Sungmin yang seolah berkata _jangan-ganggu-aku!. _Ia pun berlari mendekati Ryeowook. Kabur dari tatapan mematikan Sungmin, dan melihat keadaan Ryeowook

Ryeowook bangun dengan susah payah dari posisinya. Ia menutup mulutnya, dan batuk beberapa kali. Saat dilihat, telapak tangannya terdapat beberapa bercak darah. Ia menghapus bercak darah itu di roknya-yang memang berwarna merah.

"Ya Wookie, gwenchanayo?" Tanya Kyuhyun setelah sampai di sampingnya

"Nan gwenchana, Kyuhyun-ssi" jawab Ryeowook dengan suara sedikit serak

"Berhentilah membanggilku dengan embel-emel _–ssi,_ itu sangat mengganggu. Aku lebih muda satu tahun darimu tau"

Ryeowook hanya menatap Kyuhyun dengan bingung. Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya "Intinya panggil aku Kyuhyun saja, arra?" ucapnya yang hanya dibalas anggukan dari Ryeowook

PRANG..

Lagi, terdengr sebuah benda pecah. Kyuhyun menoleh keasal suara. Ia melihat Eunhyuk tengah tersungkur diantara pecahan pintu kaca yang terhubung antara rumah dan halaman belakang

"Pergilah menolong Eunhyuk hyung, Kyu. Biar aku yang menjaga Wookie" terdengar suara namja. Kyuhyun menoleh dan melihat Kibum tengah berdiri di belakang Ryeowook. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sekilas dan pergi meninggalkan Ryeowook dengan Kibum.

Kyuhyun berlari mendekati Eunhyuk, dan membantunya berdiri. Dilihatnya ada 4 namja lain tengah menatapnya dengan tajam. 4 namja itu pergi tiba-tiba dan bergabung dengan 2 namja lain yang tengah bertarung dengan Jongwoon dan Donghae

Mereka semua berkumpul. Donghae, Jongwoon, Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, dan Sungmin tau siapa yang mereka lawan. 6 orang kaki tangan ratu kegelapan, yang paling kuat. Suho pemimpin mereka yang berkekuatan air, Baekhyun dengan kekuatan cahaya, DO dengan kekuatan tanah, Sehun dengan kekuatan angin, Xiumin dengan kekuatan es, dan Chen dengan kekuatan listrik. Sungmin, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Jongwoon, dan Kyuhyun tak bisa melawan mereka. Karena kekuatan Suho, Baekhyun, DO, Chen, Sehun, dan Xiumin berbeda dengan mereka ber-lima. Yang bisa melawan mereka ber-enam hanyalah si kembar non-identik yang berdiri tepat di belakang Jongwoon

"Jadi, kalian ingin melawan kami?" Tanya Suho sinis

"Menurutmu bagaimana, Suho-ssi?" Balas Jongwoon tak kalah sinis

"Jika itu yang kau inginkan, akan aku kabulkan. Serang mereka semua!" Perintahnya ke anak buahnya. Dan langsung di kerjakan oleh DO, Baekhyun, Chen, dan Xiumin

"Kyu! Ming! Hyuk! Kalian berjaga di sekitar Kibum dan Ryeowook! Hae katakan pada Kibum agar ia membuat pelindung!" intruksi Jongwoon. Kyuhyun, Sungmin, dan Eunhyuk langsung mundur. Tak terlalu jauh, dan tak terlalu dekat dari Kibum dan Ryeowook. Sungmin melawan Xiumin, Kyuhyun melawan Chen dan Baekhyun, sementara Eunhyuk melawan DO

'_Bummie, bisakah kau membuat pelindung?' _Tanya Donghae lewat telepati

'_Aku malas hyung. Lagi pula aku bisa menjaga Ryowook sendiri' _jawab Kibum

Donghae menghela nafas. _'Baiklah terserah dirimu' _Putusnya dan mulai melawan Sehun

Suho menatap Jongwoon tajam. Tak ada keinginannya untuk melawan Jongwoon. Tak berbeda pula dengan Jongwon, ia juga malas untuk melawan Suho. "Jadi kau ingin melawanku?" Tanya Suho

Seringaian kecil tercetak di bibir tebal Jongwoon. "Bukankah kau yang ingin melawanku?"

Suho menyeringai lebar. Ia mulai maju dan menerang Jongwoon, Jongwoon pun tak ikut diam. Ia ikut melawan Suho

Kembali pertarungan hebat tertampang jelas di depan mata Ryeowook. Kibum melihat keadaan Yeoja yang berdiri di depannya. Yeoja itu terlihat gemetar. Ia pun memeluk Ryeowook dari belakang. Bisa ia rasakan bahu Ryeowook sedikit menegang, namun tak lama kembali merileks

"T-tak bisakah pertarungan ini di hentikan saja?" Tanya Ryeowook lemah

"Tak bisa, kita harus melawan mereka"

"T-tapi adakah cara agar pertarungan ini berakhir?"

"Ada, tapi hanya berlaku sementara"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kekuatanmu belum stabil"

Ryeowook terdiam. Ia nyamankan dirinya di pelukan Kibum. Ia menutup matanya, mencoba merasakan kehangatan yang Kibum berikan lewat pelukannya. Selintas fikiran mengganggunya. Ia merasa pernah merasakan pelukan hangat ini. Tapi dimana?

Tiba-tiba Kibum melepas pelukannya, membuat Ryeowook merasa kehilangan. "Wookie aku tau kita baru pertamakali bertemu. Tapi, aku mohon bantu kami. Hanya kita yang bisa menghancurkan mereka" mohon Kibum sambil menatap Ryeowook lembut

Ryeowook balas menatap Kibum. Mencari keraguan disana. Tapi yang ia lihat hanyalah keyakinan yang kuat. "Tapi bagaimana caranya? Kekuatanku.."

Tangan kanan Kibum menggenggam tangan kiri Ryeowook dengan erat. "Ikuti mantra yang aku ucapkan, Wookie"

"B-Baiklah"

Tangan kiri Kibum terangkat dan mengarah ke perperang yang sedang terjadi di depannya. "Na tous katastrépsoun…" ucap Kibum memulai

"N-na tous katastrépsoun" Ryeowook mengikuti dengan tergagap. Ia merasa pernah mendengar mantra itu

"Katastrépsei ólous tous echthroús mas…."

"Katastrépsei ólous tous echthroús mas. Na tous páei makriá gia mia stigmí̱. Me astrapés dýnamí̱ mas, na tous páei makriá!" entah dari mana Ryeowook mengetahui lanjutan mantra itu tanpa di bantu Kibum.

Kibum menoleh ke Ryeowook. Senyum bangga ia perlihatkan kepadanya. "Kita ucapkan bersama Wookie"

"Arraseo"

"Na tous katastrépsoun! Katastrépsei ólous tous echthroús mas! Na tous páei makriá gia mia stigmí̱! Me astrapés dýnamí̱ mas, na tous páei makriá! (Hancurkan mereka! Hancurkan semua musuh-musuh kami! Buatlah mereka pergi untuk beberapa saat! Dengan petir kekuatan kami, buatlah mereka pergi!)" ucap mereka berdua lantang. Setelah mengucapkan mantra itu, tubuh Ryeowook menegang. Terasa seperti ada aliran listrik yang berusaha keluar dari tubuhnya. Rasanya sangat sakit. Ia menggenggam kuat tangan Kibum. Kibum yang melihat Ryeowook kesakitan, membalas genggaman Ryeowook. Sesungguhnya ia meresakan kesakitan itu juga. Namun karea sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu dia mengabaikannya

Dari tangan Kibum, terlihat cahaya terang berbentuk bola. Tangannya kembali terangkat kearah langit. Cahaya putih itu pun terlempar ke langit, dan masuk kedalam awan. Awan yang mulanya berwarna putih itu, berubah menjadi abu-abu dan semakin lama menjadi hitam. Tangannya kembali turun, kembali mengarah ke pertarungan tadi. Tiba-tiba datang petir yang sangat besar menyambar tubuh Xiumin, DO, dan Baekhyun.

Sungmin, Kyuhyun, serta Eunhyuk membatu saat melihat lawannya mengerang kesakitan. Sementara Jongwoon serta Donghae tetap melawan lawannya yang tak terkena petir tersebut.

Suho yang melihat keadaan yang tak memungkinkannya melanjutkan perlawanan, maju dan melawan Jongwoon hingga ia bisa terlepas dari pengawasan Jongwoon. "Sehun, Chen kita mundur!" ucapnya sambil mengangkat tubuh DO

Chen, dan Sehun mengikuti apa yang dikatakan pemimpinnya. Satu-persatu dari mereka mulai menghilang di kabut yang di buat oleh Sehun. Namun sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari arena pertarungan(?) Chen melemparkan listriknya kearah Ryeowook. Dan langsung menghilang bersama hilangnya kabut itu.

Ryeowook yang tidak tau ada serangan yang mengarah padanya, terkena serangan listrik yang di keluarkan oleh Chen. Besarnya tegangan listrik itu membuatnya terpental jauh ke belakang, membentur tembok dengan keras, dan merosot jatuh ke tanah.

"WOOKIE!" teriak mereka ber-enam dan belari mendekati Ryeowook yang sudah setengah sadar

Donghae yang sampai duluan di tempat Ryeowook memegang kedua pundak yeoja itu dan mengoyang-goyangkannya. "Wookie! Kau dengar aku?! Wookie! Wookie!" Teriaknya kalap

Dan teriakan dari Donghae adalah hal terakhir yang ia dengar sebelum semuanya gelap

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

**TBC**

Annyeongg~~~ hehehe mian updatenya lama

ugghh semakin dekat dengan UN, semakin sibuk pula diriku ini T-T

mungkin aku bakal lama update chap 3, karena aku udah mulai di larang megang laptop T-T

jadi mian kalo nanti lama update hehehe

kemarin ada yang nanya umur'a mereka berapa? iya kan?

jadi, umur mereka semua di negara aslinya(?) itu Ye 124 th, MinEunHae umur 122 th, KiWook 120 th, dan kyu 119 th. sementara di bumi umur'a Ye 24th, MinEunHae 22th, Wook 16th, Ki 20th, kyu 19th. kenapa wook beda sendiri? jawabannya ada di chap depan yaa~ kkkk

dan mereka semua sudah menikah, kecuali kibum hehehe

ok gomawo sudah mau menunggu ff abal ini^^

mohon untuk kalian semua untuk me-REVIEW! hehehe:D

sampai berjumpa di chap depan~~ *dada-dada gaje*


End file.
